Another Summer in Gravity Falls
by TheBigfootedTeen
Summary: Yet again, Mabel and Dipper's parents sent them off to stay with Great Uncle (Grunkle) Stan. Things will change this summer- for better or worse. There are new conspiracies and a lot of jam-packed adventures that you can experience while reading this story.
1. Chapter 1

Yet Another Summer

Chapter 1

Dipper was surprised him and his sister made it through the first summer, but now they're back in Gravity Falls, with their Grunkle Stan. Last summer, they survived gnomes, gremloblins, Gideon, and a ton of other conspiracies.

When he thought about it, last summer wasn't all that bad. He made friends (kind of), found a girl (that he knows he'll never get), and, most and foremost, had a lot of bonding fun times with his sister. The only bad part was almost dying quite a few times.

"Hey, Mabel," Dipper asked, with the same squeaky voice as the last summer, "Are you excited about being back?

"Well, duh! And I know your excited to see, oh, you know who," Mabel teased.

"Shut up! It's not that big of a deal. All I know is that, with my luck, I'll get Wendy to go out with me."

"So, you're not gonna get a chance to go out with Wendy this summer either!"

Dipper gave his sister a death glare. In his mind, he was thinking _"She does have a pretty good point there. I spent all my time last summer trying so hard to get Wendy to dump that loser Robbie and go out with me. And what do I get? A face full of unwantedness and no dream girl."_

_ "_Twin telepathy says 'Dipper death glare + no speak= THINKING' and you know how twin telepathy is never wrong." Mabel said this as if it were a life or death matter.

"I'm just hoping that this summer will be one to where I'm not knocking on heaven's door, okay? I just wish that I could just turn around…," then Dipper turned around, "look Wendy in the eyes and say 'Will you go out with me?'…," and Dipper turned back around, "but it's not that easy, Mabel."

"Well, turn around and see just how easy it can be."

Dipper turned around to see Wendy, blushing, staring at a blushing Dipper. "Um, uh, err, uh, hi?" Dipper asked, not knowing Wendy had been standing there the whole time.

"Hi. You feeling okay? You know there is nothing between us, right?" the redheaded questioned.

As soon as she finished speaking, he turned around and darted inside the Mystery Shack. The poor little guys heart just got broken by the one that he wanted to go out with. Even though he knew that he would one day get over this, he just sat there, in the corner of the attic, crying like the most important person in his life just died.

"Dip, you okay?" his concerned sister asked. "You've just been sitting there for six hours sobbing your little heart out."

"I just wanted this summer to be the best summer of my life, and, so far, it's one of the worst summers of my life."

"Yes. I will. I mean, why not? I hate that jerk Robbie anyways, so, sure," Wendy said, walking casually into Dipper and Mabel's conversation.

"Really? But I'm, like, 4 years younger than you! I mean, I was pretty sure that you would say no and I always thought that you liked Robbie and that he wasn't making you go out with him and-" Wendy cut Dipper off before he could finish his run-on sentence.

"Yes, really. You're sweeter and, yes, more manly than Robbie will ever be."

Dipper couldn't believe what he was hearing. He looked over at his sister, with the same face and reaction as his, telling him that she heard what Wendy was saying too. He was speechless as speechless could be. I mean, sure, he occasionally had a loss for words, but now, it's like some manotaur ripped his vocal cords out. He couldn't speak.

"Dip, you alright? Your face is starting to turn blue." And, of course, Wendy was right.

Dipper nodded his head yes, but really he wasn't. He passed out.

**NOTE: KEEP READING TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Dipper awoke in a hospital bed. He has to admit, he was a little scared. He didn't know how he had gotten there or how long he has been there. The last thing he remembers is Wendy saying that she would go out with him. The thought of it caused butterflies to whirl around inside his stomach, giving him a warm and pleasant, yet sickening, feeling inside. Had Wendy really said that he, Dipper, was manlier than Robbie.

"Hey sleepy head," came a familiar voice. Wendy walked through the entrance to his room. "You passed out unconscious. You had Mabel and I scared half to death."They stared into each other's eyes for a minute in complete silence until Mabel came marching in.

"Dipper and Wendy sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage. Then comes a baby-" Mabel's enthusiastic screams were cut off by Dipper.

"Did you have too much sugar or bump your head today, because you seem a little off your rocker."

"No…I'm just happy you two lovebirds are in love." Mabel smiled then sat on the bed next to Dipper. "So, how's my LITTLE brother doing today? Is he a LITTLE tired? Does he need to take a LITTLE nap?" Mabel always teased Dipper about how she was a millimeter taller than him.

"Stop it!" When he screamed that, his voice cracked. "I'll have you know, I'm doing fine, I'm not tired, and I don't take naps anymore."

"As soon as we get home, we're playing mini golf in the attic. Agreed?" Mabel asked.

"Agreed." Wendy and Mabel walked with Dipper out of his room and into the waiting room. He saw Grunkle Stan at the checkout desk, checking Dipper out of the hospital.

"You had me, Wendy, your sister, and your parents a little scared the kid. Be careful of when and where you go unconscious." Grunkle Stan had a grumpy and tired tone to his voice.

"Sorry." Dipper looked down at his feet, wondering why he was all of a sudden disappointed in himself.

"It's okay, you just had me scared, which is not that easy of a thing to do."

When they got back to the Shack, Dipper, Mabel, and Wendy raced upstairs to the attic. "Let's play some golf!" Mabel screamed.

"Can I join in?" Wendy asked.

"Sure!" the twins said in perfect harmony.

"Have you ever played mini golf?" Mabel asked.

"Yeah, a few years back."

"But have you ever played Pines Golf?"

"I don't think so. How do you play?"

"Well, each of the obstacles are homemade, so try to be careful. You can hit as soft or as hard as you'd like. We broke a window once before and hit Grunkle Stan right on the head with the ball going as fast as it could. He didn't even know where it came from. Good times, good times," Dipper said. He told Wendy about each of the courses. By the time he was done, they went downstairs to eat dinner.

"What's for dinner, Grunkle Stan?"

"Lasagna," said Grunkle Stan in a grumpy voice.

"Okay." Dipper didn't sound so enthusiastic either.

"I'm gonna go home to eat dinner. I'm having tacos. I can't miss tacos," Wendy said.

"Okay! See you tomorrow at work."

"Okay, bye." She started to walk away. Dipper stared at her flowing orange hair. When she disappeared out of her sight, he looked back at his plate, fork, and lasagna and started digging in and eating his dinner fast and like a pig. No offense to Waddles of course.

**THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT OF MY STORY!**


End file.
